jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JJL Chapter 83
|next = |colors = JoJolion }} , originally titled is the eighty-third chapter of JoJolion and the nine hundred thirtieth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary In the aftermath of the battle against Wu Tomoki, Josuke Higashikata, Yasuho Hirose and Rai Mamezuku assemble. Researching the T.G. University Hospital and discovering its history and profile, they also learn that Wu Tomoki, Urban Guerrilla (revealed to be named "Ryo Shimosato"), Poor Tom, and the unseen head doctor of the hospital are the only people to have entered the secret laboratory. Unable to find any information on the mysterious head doctor, Rai and Josuke conclude that he is the one with the Locacaca branch. However, Yasuho assures that the Locacaca Research Organization is not in possession of the branch, saying that Dr. Wu attacked Mitsuba to find the branch's whereabouts. Upset by her refutation, Rai criticizes her brash actions back in the hospital and argues that both he and Josuke saw the branch being taken with their own eyes. Josuke agrees, adding that the whole Higashikata family was locked away from the orchard at the time of the attack, making it seemingly impossible that any of them could intervene. Although Jobin remains a suspect, the two men decide to investigate the head doctor first. Upset that her theory has fallen on deaf ears, Yasuho incidentally meets Tooru again, with whom she instinctively holds hands with but quickly backs off. Expressing a desire to see her again, Tooru leaves. Observing from afar, Rai teases Josuke about his relationship with Yasuho but then proposes to research Tooru too. The plot flashes forward to 13 minutes just before the harvest of the Locacaca. At the Higashikata House, Joshu plays a prank on Hato by detaching his tongue using Nut King Call and throwing it at his sister, playing dumb when Hato accuses him. However, when Daiya sends Tsurugi to look for Norisuke, the boy accidentally steps on Joshu's tongue, causing him to bend over in pain and proving his guilt. On his way up to Norisuke's office, Tsurugi reflects on how Stands remain a private topic even among a close-knit family and then ominously thinks that there is a time when the hidden feelings of the heart will inevitably come out and be impossible to stop. Tsurugi steps inside Norisuke's office, where Norisuke's seemingly dead body (bleeding severely and with one arm severed) lays on the floor in a body bag. As Tsurugi calmly drags Norisuke's body into the balcony, an origami frog hops out of the body bag. The plot then jumps back to 7 days, 1 hour and 2 minutes before the harvest of the Locacaca. Mitsuba arrives in front of Tsurugi's school to take him back to their home after a school trip to the Omoshiroyama-Yamadera trail. The crowd is disturbed to see her missing nose, but Mitsuba reassures them that everything is fine before taking Tsurugi with her. However, the leader of the troop then talks with Mitsuba about an incident that happened during the trip. According to the teacher, Tsurugi was teased by a group of girls about rumors of the murder that Jobin committed. Almost immediately after the teasing, the apparent leader of the girls, Mina, is frightened by a frog leaping on her shoe, causing her to fall into a puddle of water. Upset by the topic of the teasing and believing that Tsurugi hasn't done any wrong, Mitsuba threatens to have the leader fired. As she calls for Tsurugi to come home with her, she notices that the boy has hidden behind the slides. Suddenly, one of the girls that bullied Tsurugi frantically runs up to the leader and cries for her to call an ambulance. Screams and shouts erupt from the school entrance as the body of Mina is discovered, having apparently been crushed between the iron gates of the school. A bystander also notices that Mina's underwear is stained with blood. Mina's mother, sobbing and holding her daughter's body, insists that the gates were far too heavy to have merely closed on their own and that someone intentionally closed them. As the leader asks if anyone saw what happened, the girl that alerted her claims that she saw Tsurugi push the gates closed. The crowd turns to look at Tsurugi, as Mitsuba stands in shock. Appearances |Av6=UrbanGuerillaAv.png|Name6=Urban Guerrilla|Status6= |Av7=PoorTomAv.png|Name7=Poor Tom|Status7= |Av8=SatoruAv.png|Name8=Satoru Akefu|Status8= |Av9=JobinAv.png|Name9=Jobin Higashikata|Status9= |Av10=Hair Clip Rock Animal.png|Name10=Unnamed Characters#Hair Clip Rock Animal|SName10=Hair Clip Rock Animal|Status10= |Av11=TooruAv.png|Name11=Tooru |Av12=HatoAv2.png|Name12=Hato Higashikata |Av13=DaiyaAv.png|Name13=Daiya Higashikata |Av14=JoshuAv.png|Name14=Joshu Higashikata |Av15=NorisukeAv.png|Name15=Norisuke Higashikata IV |Av16=TsurugiAv.png|Name16=Tsurugi Higashikata |Av17=IwasukeAv.png|Name17=Iwasuke|Status17= |Av18=KaatoAv.png|Name18=Kaato Higashikata|Status18= }} |Av2=softnwet1.png|Name2=Soft & Wet|Status2= |Av3=Yasuho Stand2.png|Name3=Paisley Park|Status3= |Av4=NKC2.png|Name4=Nut King Call |Av5=PaperMoonKingAv.png|Name5=Paper Moon King }} Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters